


Dig Up The Bones, But Leave The Soul Alone

by J_Rydges



Series: The Place That You Left [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Death, Demon Stiles, Demon!Stiles, F/M, Ghost Stiles Stilinski, M/M, ghost!stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Rydges/pseuds/J_Rydges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finally had everything under control. His life, his pack, he even had a mate. But then something happened and everything changed. Suddenly his life was over again, his pack wasn't very trusting of their Alpha, and his mate was gone. Until he isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If You're Still Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this chapter is really short but I wanted to get it out there so I can concentrate on the next few chapters to come. Enjoy.

“Derek…” He whispered as the Alpha pulled himself up in a constant effort to work the pain away.

“Derek, stop.” the ghost tried again, false tears working their way toward his eyes.

His cold, dead eyes.

Derek continued at his rapid pace, desperate to try and work it out of his system, but it was just making him more frustrated. He was gone, and there was nothing Derek could do about it. Not anymore.

“Derek please, stop it!” He said as he dropped to the ground, starting on push ups.

The ghost dropped to his knees next to Derek, tears now streaming down his face as he put his hand over Derek’s.

The wolf stiffened immediately, he could feel something there, something that was quite natural, like a simple breeze. It had been lingering around the house since his mate had died, and it became somewhat of a normal thing for Derek to feel now.

He had felt it near him during the nights after his mate had died, and it was the only thing that really kept him going. It was the only thing that he could actually feel anymore. Everything else was numb, but this… It was like electricity flowing through him. It was like… _Him_.

The next movement was what stirred the wolf inside, telling him to get out. Demanding him to run far away.

There was a faint whisper and a sniffle, much too familiar for comfort.

“Derek, I’m okay.”

With that, the Alpha was gone. He had sprinted out of the house, leapt onto the ground around it, and ran deep into the woods before he finally turned to look back.

“No.”

He wasn’t ready to believe in Ghosts. He wasn’t ready to believe that he had enough will inside of _him_ to come back to Derek, and even if he did, why had he taken so long to finally show himself?

Inside the house, the Ghost had pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them like straps to secure them and hold them in place as he rested his head on his knees, and watched as Derek stared back at the house in alarm.

“I never saw what you saw in me Derek, but I’ll help you see what I saw in you. Even if I’m not really here anymore.”

With that, the Ghost stood up and brushed the dirt, dust and ash, some of the only remains of their broken house, off of himself and wiped the tears away.

“I, Stiles Stilinski, swear that to you.”


	2. Are You Afraid?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I thought that it might be easier for me if I use this chapter as a sort of informative chapter, to show you how Stiles died and such. It might help me create more chapters in the future.

It had been three months since the Alpha pack had started the war against Derek's own, and three months since Stiles had died. There was really nothing anyone could have done about it. He sacrificed himself for the lives of the ones he loved. The _one_ he loved. Because in the end, they really had no chance.

A pack of Alpha's against a small pack of screwed up teenagers, who don't know what they're doing with their lives? Not even in hell, buddy.

He had imagined that they'd film it. That they would make it torturous and painful, and send it all to his mate. Show him how they brutally slashed open every inch of his skin, before healing him a little, just enough to survive for a little longer, before they would start it all again. He had imagined that they would lace him with wolfs bane, so that when his mate found him, if he ever did, he wouldn't be able to touch him. He had imagined all these things, but it didn't happen like that.

When Stiles had sacrificed himself in the place of Derek, it made his friends fight harder against the Alpha's, but it barely slowed them down.

"Don't make this take any longer than it has to." Deucalion had snarled at Derek as he was held back, while most of his pack were strewn out uncomfortably on the cold, hard ground.

Stiles had looked into Derek's eyes for the last time, that night. He saw the pain, the sadness, the utter destruction that reflected back at him, like this would be the moment Derek actually lost everything. Like this would be the last moment of Derek's life, where he was somewhat able to hold on.

 _'All the art of living lies in a fine mingling of holding on and letting go.'_ the teenagers Mother had once said.

"Stiles please, don't do this. We can still win this." Derek had said, the hope in his eyes diminishing with each passing second.

He had known that his mate would say no. He had known that his mate would do anything to protect him, yet he wanted to know if he could have been wrong. If there was any chance that he would make at least one more of the Alpha's take his mate's place. 

"I have to Derek. I love you." Stiles had answered, his eyes glassy as he held back his tears, clenching his jaw to stop it from trembling in fear and sadness.

But there was nothing. There was no chance for his mate, as he had made his decision.

The hope was now gone, but Derek still struggled against the grip of the wolves that had captured him.

"Stiles, no!" He had roared, sending the few remaining animals into a mad rush to get away from the destroyed area of what was once tree upon tree.

Stiles had knelt down, his back facing his pack members as his breathing picked up and his heart rate sky-rocketed.

"I don't really know how to start this, but um, Dear God, I want you to help my pack through their lives after all this is over. Let them live happily and in peace. Let my love, Derek Hale, find a new love. Keep him happy and let him love again. Please help my Father, he has already lost so much. I don't really remember anything my Mom taught me about asking for help from God, but I do remember one prayer she told me about. May the Lord bless us, protect us from all evil, and bring us to everlasting life. Amen." Stiles had whispered to himself, hoping that whatever death they gave him, would be quick and that he would be able to hold onto his screams of pain if need be.

"Are you afraid?" Aiden had asked, the smirk on his face dripping into his voice like a bitter answer to the question he already knew.

But the mate of an Alpha was always quick about their wits, even when facing death.

"No, but as soon as this is over, you should be." he answered, leaving the former lover of his former crush in a confused state.

"What would I possibly be afraid of?" Aiden asked, and Stiles laughed quietly, but darkly.

"An Alpha who loses their mate will gain their mate's power."

The werewolf had been even more confused by the last line that slipped through the teenagers lips, but he would never be able to ask him what he meant, as only a few shorts seconds later, Stiles' breathing had become normal once again, as he accepted his fate. His heart rate had slowed to a pace where he would have been considered in a deep sleep, and his eye lids shut without any flinches.

By now the rest of the pack had opened their eyes, and were watching on in horror as what was essentially their pack mother, was taken from them.

"The power of a human is no power at all." Deucalion spoke, as he titled the teenager's head back by his neck, trying to make him look into the eyes of his undoing, but Stiles refused to, wanting to know that Derek's were the last eyes he ever looked into.

 _'Who said I was human?'_ Stiles thought to himself, his lips twitching a little, before all movement inside of him stopped.

He could feel the sudden rush after the initial shock. He could feel his body trying to heal itself, but there was something in the way. Something was blocking him from fixing his own heart. But this time it wasn't sickness, or weakness. It was Deucalion, as he twisted his hand around Stiles' beating heart, in an effort to break all connections it had with his body, before he simply pulled it out and tossed it over to Derek.

As Stiles turned his head slightly, he could see his heart laying on the ground, near Derek's feet.

"Stiles..."

"You always had my heart, Derek." He had said, before he took his last breath, and fell forward, landing on his stomach with his head to the side, staring into nothing.

It was then that the Alpha's had realized their mistake in killing a Hale's mate, because Hale's are not just attracted to a Mate if they look or smell good. Their wolves look for the easy ones, the ones that can protect themselves when needed. Because Hale's are secretly lazy.

The only thing was that this Mate wasn't supposed to die. He was supposed to show his true self, and turn against the Alpha's. He was supposed to help his pack fight. He was supposed to do all of these things, and yet he didn't. Because he needed time. Time to figure everything out for himself. To observe and collect information.

And he did so by sitting cross legged next to his body, watching as his mate ripped his killers to shreds. And I mean absolutely annihilated them. 

Deucalion's face was gone, his stomach piling onto the floor as his and the rest of his packs bodies filled with black ink, their teeth, nails and fur sinking back into themselves as the power took them over. Soon enough they started to claw at themselves, digging their human nails into the skin, making the pain elevated as not a single one had sharp finger nails in their human state. Scratches turned into small scrapes, and those turned into gouged wounds, before they would start on another part.

Stiles stood up slowly, letting his eyes fade to black as he commanded them in a quiet voice.

"Are you afraid?" he had whispered into Aiden's ear as he made his way over to Deucalion.

"You're dead." He whispered, seeing the teenager's ghost standing over him.

"And now, so are you." Stiles laughed darkly as his claws elongated, before he slashed open the Demon Alpha's neck, "Enjoy hell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was alright! I know that this one was short too, but I'm trying to get most of the basis out there!
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: if-i-recover.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr: decompliment.tumblr.com


End file.
